Side mission
Side missions, also known as side quests, are optional quests which have their objectives marked "Optional" in-game. These missions are also repeatable, and are reset every day around 23:00 EST time (Currently wrote with the new hour adjustment made on the 11th march 2018). What ones show up are random, however each of them can be found on different servers, they can however, rarely, not spawn on any servers at all. Some flags are merged with each others, making them redundant to check, here is a current screenshot of the servers: Servers List. Side quests tracker link: https://tinyurl.com/dm-sidequests Side missions must be completed in the map they were assigned. If you leave the map (or even log out) the mission's progress will be forgotten when you return, and must be started over from scratch. The easiest way to tell if a zone has an active side mission is to use a compass. When used, the compass will show what direction the NPC is located in, and if no NPC exists, nothing will happen (which indicates it's not active). Coordinate locations listed below can be found using the map survivor equipment. Sacramento Suburbs Emmett Go south-east to the base, then continue south past the truck with the flag on the hood. Talk to Emmett. Ignore the code he tells you, it's not needed. Head east into the fenced area (recommended to bring a friend) and click the table with the computer on it in the top left of the building. Reward: 1600, 4 Reputation. Sophie Pearson There is a river flowing through the middle of the map, which is passed over by the fortified bridge. Find Sophie Pearson at the wooden dock on the north side of the river to the eastern end. Go northwest and talk to her again at the apple tree. Salvage item(s) that give a total of 3 chocolate resource (must be done during the quest or it doesn't count). Infecteds occasionally drop Biscuits, which have a low chance to give chocolate. It is advised to find other chocolate giving sources such as strawberry cake and chocolate boxes, both of which can be found in vending machines as well as some set locations (it's worth leaving the area to find it and then restarting the quest when you have good chocolate giving items). Go north past Tiscornia park and northwest to the memorial statue. Talk to Sophie. Reward: 1600, 4 Reputation Amber Reid Location: Amber Reid is located on the long bridge at the eastern pond, just beyond Emmett's lab. Objective: Salvage (20 wood material) and (10 rope material). Zombies will occasionally drop rope or wooden planks (mostly rope). Pick up any Guitars you find, as they give both wood and rope. There are some set rope locations nearby: one is to the west, north of Emett's side quest building. Another is to the north east, in the house south of the pool, next to a desk (there is also a guitar in this house). Reward: 1600, 4 Reputation, Bow Marcy Holden Location: Past the South District, adjacent the Sacramento Public Library on the northeastern side, Marcy Holden is next to a military truck. Objective: Kill 20 infecteds. Go through library, talk to her at the south end of the lake. Kill 20 more infecteds. Reward: 1200, 3 Reputation Colin Brown Location: West of spawn, Colin Brown is hiding behind the large rock along the path next to the barn. Objective: Kill 5 Farmers & 20 infecteds with a Pitchfork. You can find pitchforks in the barn, or dropped from infecteds. You can also find farmer infecteds in the area. Reward: 800, 2 Reputation, Sausage (x2) Eric Austin Location: East of Spawn, in the survivor's burrow. Objective: Deal 2000 fire damage to Infected, then travel to American River's Firecamp. Reward: 2800, 7 Reputation, Torch Cassandra Bowman Location: Cassandra Bowman is on the north east side of map inside the gas station, along with her brother, Cole Bowman. Objective: Salvage 10 fuel - Infecteds will commonly drop Lighters (1 fuel), and occasionally drop Gas bottles (5 fuel). You can also find a gas canister to the right of the gas station, and a gas tank near the entrance to the terrace gardens secret passage. Reward: 2400, 6 Reputation Bodega Bay Abbi Webster Go north from spawn. Upon seeing the lake, go west along the bottom of the lake until you see a house with a white flooring. Go around to the left side of the building and go north past the beach. When you see the bike, go east and you'll see Abbi Webster. Go north through the wrecked house, and take a picture. Next, follow the path east past the wrecked house and take another picture. Continue east and take another picture. Return to Abbi; she is just nearby. Reward: 2400, 6 Reputation, Camera (random + quality) Tanguy Garnder * Location: On the left beach underneath the bycicle. * Objective: Deal 1500 Electric DMG. * Taser can be found in green loot bags Reward: 2000, 5 Reputation Matt Sanders * down from spawn, down toward beach at the unlit campfire * kill 40 infected Reward: 1600, 4 Reputation Gordon Ramos * Location: North-East from Spawn right behind the Playground * Objective: Find 10 Sugar Reward: 1600, 4 Reputation Gabreilla Campbell * Location: In the Shop underneath the Farm (SP). * Objective: Kill 20 Infected with Baseball Bat Reward: 1600, 4 Reputation Downtown Santa Rosa From the start, go north and turn east onto the wooden path before the parking lot. Follow the wood path until it ends, and continue east until you hit a wall, and then go a bit north until you see a dirt path connecting to a small parking lot, where you can find Sylvia Bluth. Go to the building to the south east (and the surrounding area) and search for 3 antibiotics (it can also be dropped by medical infecteds). Return them to Sylvia. Reward: 1200, 3 Reputation Mazon College Talk to Glenn in front of the football field on the north east side of the map. Follow the south-east path until you reach a dorm building on the east edge of the map (entrance is on the north west side) and travel to the south west corner room, search the dresser for pet food, and feed the hamster. Go to the east side of the building and exit out the hole in the wall and talk to Glenn. Reward: 1600, 4 Reputation Sunset Mall At the south end of the gardens near the river and gate, talk to John Walter Jr. Along the way to the casino in the Egon search quest, there is a golf course (to the west of the casino). Search for golf balls scattered in this area. Return to John, who has moved into a building at the southern end of the golf course. Reward: 2800, 7 Reputation Walker River Lily Chambers South of the motel where the highway forks south, talk to Lily Chambers on the north side of the road near a campfire. Head to the other side of the road and kill 40 infecteds, and then return to Lily. Note: There is a bike to the north west of the campfire for easily leaving the map. Reward: 2000, 5 Reputation Jenny Holden You can find Jenny Holden inside the weather station. Her quest goal is to kill 3 types of infecteds with a camera: Catapult, Protector and Puker (killing the protector by killing nearby zombies counts). You can find 2 camera in the building she's in. Normal zombies also have a chance to give cameras as a quest drop (green loot bag). Reward: 2400, 6 Reputation Dylan Black You can find Dylan Black next to an old truck east of the motel along the fence. You must deal 1300 fire damage within the motel's area. You can find a Lighter on a picnic bench near the motel if you need a fire damaging weapon. Reward: 2000, 5 Reputation Jordan Lion You can find Jordan Lion alongside the east side of the river east of the main bridge (near the end of the river). You must kill 125 infecteds on this side of the river, as well as retrieve a fishing rod; infecteds have a high chance to drop one during the quest, keep an eye out for a green loot bag! Reward: 3600, 9 Reputation Shelton Jr. Shelton Jr. is located at the bike northwest of Lily Chamber's unlit Campfire, near a Green van and the Gun bag. You must salvage 20 fuel (must be done during the quest or it doesn't count). There is plenty of fuel in the gas station just northeast of this area. Go southeast of the gas station by the Motel, you'll find him fixing the brown van. Reward: 2400, 6 Reputation Herman Bentley Herman is sitting in the middle of the diagonal stone and wood bridge, north of Jordan. You must salvage 10 salt (must be done during the quest or it doesn't count). While on this quest, infected will have a chance to drop crab, which can be salvaged for a chance to get salt. Talk to him again when done. documenting Reward: 2400, 6 Reputation Arizona Jurassic Museum Dr. E. Pollick You can find E. Pollick next to the unlit fire near the second bike adjacent the taco house. Go northwest past the greenhouse to his house to kill 20 infecteds. Go back and talk to Dr. E. Pollick. Afterwards, go back towards the bike, down the slope and northeast to the water tank to inspect it (Alternatively, southwest to the museum and swing around to the north end). Return to Pollick. Reward: 1200, 3 Reputation Joshua Castillo You can find Joshua just southwest of the spawn in one of the adjacent buildings. Bring him 10 tools. Infected rarely drop tools for you, so scavenge in the railway secret passage and around the map. You must salvage the tools after the quest has begun or it does not count. Talk to Joshua when you are done. Go to the front of the museum into the toy shop, and take a dinosaur plush. This time killing infected will drop green bags containing them. Return to Joshua. He won't take your tools, but he will take a plush. Reward: 2400, 6 Reputation Tasha Beaux Tasha can be found in the South-East underneath the Museum and lies next to the red mattress.First you have to read the diary next to her and then she requests 10 Fish and 5 Meat. Infected will now drop Studs and Chicken Sandwiches more often. Collect the Resources this way takes a lot of Stamina and Time. Alterantively the Sourrounding Builings can be searched, especially the Diner in the West. Now return to Tasha. Reward: 2000, 5 Reputation Wanahton Reeves Location: At the very bottom of the map (just to the right of the bottom bike and campfire) between the small pond and the adjacent building. Objective: Reeves will give you a Flat battery; interact with the nearby generator to use it. to Reeves. Deal 750 electric damage. to Reeves. Note that the voltmeter quest item does not deal electric damage and you'll have to find some other way to deal electric damage. Best bring a taser for this quest, or if someone else already completed the quest, ask to borrow their taser. Microwaves deal electrical damage as well if you can find one. Reward: 1600, 4 Reputation, Taser Paulette Langsley Location: In front of the double tents within the excavation site. Objective: Kill 10 infected with a shovel within the excavation site. Kill 5 infected with a scrub within the excavation site. Infected will drop scrubs and shovels to use. The infected within the excavation site are a higher difficulty than most typical infected. Reward: 3600, 9 Reputation, Canteen